


All The Truths I've Said

by The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Captivity, Insanity, Jack is scared, Kidnapping, M/M, Pitch is a creeper, enjoy, this is an AU of a larger fic I'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday/pseuds/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jack. What are you doing out of your room? You weren’t trying to leave again, were you?"</p><p>“No. I…I felt…trapped."</p><p>“Jack, you aren’t trapped. This is home. Don’t you know that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Truths I've Said

_I need another story, something to get off my chest. My life is kinda boring, need something that I can confess…_

"Jack…"

The soft whisper reaches the frost spirit curled up in the corner, wide eyes staring at the shadows, straining to see the shape he knows is in there, trying and failing and _it’stoodarklikeitwaswhenhewasundertheiceandhe’sstillsohelplesslikehewasthenohgodmakeitstop —_

A sharp inhale comes from behind him and Jack spins around, only to be pulled tight to a _toowarmtoohotpleasemakeitstop_ firm chest, an arm wrapping around his waist to _keephimtraphimhedoesn’t_ WANT _it_ keep him steady. “Jack. What are you doing out of your room? You weren’t trying to leave again, were you?"

That voice, that tone, it’s so silky, so smooth, but god so dangerous and Jack wishes he had his staff, wishes he could MAKE IT END, but he doesn’t, so he shakes his head, tilting it back so he can look up into golden eyes (he had tried to ignore the older spirit before and the endless nightmares of _colddarkJack,I’mscaredandhecouldn’tsaveheryou’regonnabealright_ had been too much). “No. I…I felt…trapped."

This seems to mollify the other and Jack is proud that he doesn’t flinch when fingers start stroking through his hair. “Jack, you aren’t trapped. This is home. Don’t you know that?"

It isn’t home. It will never be home. But as Jack looks up at Pitch, then even higher, at the bird cages hanging above them, where flashes of feathers, fur and red sometimes show, he knows to say, “I know," even if it kills him inside. Because if he doesn’t, Pitch will only hurt the others more. And Jack can’t take it. “It’s home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU from my soon-to-be-posted major AU, Verglas (an official term for "black ice"). In Verglas, Pitch has Jack with him but Jack is consenting to it, even though it's through manipulation. Here, it's completely unwanted.
> 
> This little AU was actually inspired by the song Secrets by One Republic, which is why I quoted it in the beginning. (Thank you, Scarlett, for pointing out that mistake. I feel kind of silly now.)


End file.
